Supernatural Teachers
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Miko thinks that her new chemistry teacher, Mr. Desmond is a demon. It doesn't help that her, Jack, and Raf are getting clues sending them to some very odd places. Could Mr. Desmond be a real demon? Or is Miko just crazy? Do the three of them know who they're messing with? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this was an idea that came to mind at breakfast when I was reading and writing fanfics. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. I don't own anything. Cover image belongs to _ariathegurdianangel106_**

* * *

Supernatural Teacher

Miko hated her chemistry teacher. When she found out Mrs. Snicker was leaving, she was overjoyed.

"No more chemistry!" Miko accidentally cheered out loud, and Mrs Snicker heard.

"Oh, Miss Nakadai. Chemistry will still go on. I just won't be the teacher," Mrs Snicker said with a slight smile.

Miko watched as a dark haired man came in wearing a neat tux and with red eyes. He was good looking. Like, really good looking. All the girls stared at him as Miko rolled her eyes. Miko did not like him. Even though she had never met him, she didn't like him.

Mrs. Snicker smiled. "Children, meet Mr. Desmond Sebastian Chalice. He will be your new chemistry teacher!"

* * *

20 Minutes Through The Lesson.

* * *

Miko was drawing in her notebook until someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmmm?" Miko hummed.

"Miss Nakadai, what are you doing?" Mr. Desmond asked as he tugged on her drawing.

Miko growled, knowing that if he were to take her notebook, he would see all the pictures of the Autobots. "Take it, and I'll shove it down your throat!" she threatened.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "That's it! Detention for you, Miss Nakadai."

Miko just stared before the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

In The Cafeteria

* * *

"Miko, your chemistry teacher is not a demon! You thought your old math teacher was a witch!" Jack said in exasperation.

Miko frowned. "I'm going in detention, and he doesn't like me! He's going to drag me down to Hell!"

Jack sighed. "You'll be here tomorrow."

Miko looked up. "Jack," she started.

"Yes?" Jack asked, wondering if she was going to go through her 'Will' again.

"Shutup. You have no idea what I'm going through! He has red eyes!" Miko screeched, panicked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Miko. What else is suspicious about this so called 'demon teacher'?"

Miko put her hand on her chin. "Well, he is unnaturally good looking!"

Jack just stared, but before he could protest, the school bell rang.

* * *

In Detention

* * *

Miko stared at Desmond as he was writing on a chalk board.

He turned his gaze toward Miko. "Miss Nakadai."

Miko gulped. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"Can you write the basic chemistry symbols?" Mr. Desmond asked.

Miko just stared as she slowly got up and walked right next to him. Miko's hand shook as he handed her the chalk. She was so nervous that she just started writing scribbles. Miko heaved. "How was that?"

Mr. Desmond stared, and his stare turned into a frown that turned into an angry gaze. But before he could tell her what she did wrong, Miko was already running out the classroom.

Desmond growled before yelling, "Miss Nakadai!"

* * *

Miko ran outside the school as she looked back to see Desmond charging, and he did not look happy.

Miko raced into Bulkhead's car and screamed. "Step on it Bulkhead! Now! He's coming!"

Bulkhead frowned. "Who's coming? Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

Without thinking, Miko stepped on the peddle to Bulkhead's car. "We should be safe now!" Miko gasped.

Desmond cocked his head. "Is that how you want to play it Miss Nakadai? Fine. We'll play it that way." He charged and grabbed onto the door to the green car, the car window was open.

Miko let out a scream of shock. "Where on earth- How on earth did you do that?" she growled trying to take his fingers off of Bulkhead's car. Desmond just cocked his head as he tried to get a hold of Miko.

Miko screamed as she rolled up the window and it happen to be right on Desmond's hand. Desmond screamed as he crouched down in pain while holding his damaged hand. Desmond growled and swore, he never thought he would swear, but it happened. "Scrap you Miss Nakdia!" he yelled.

* * *

"Miko?! You made it look like I harmed a human! Optimus is going to flip!" Bulkhead screamed.

Miko frowned. "That's no human Bulk! And relax, we can just wash is off before we get back to base," Miko said quickly.

Miko zipped off and out of the school parking lot. Bulkhead let out a sigh, this question had been bothering him. "Miko, who is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had a little bit of writer's block. Is Desmond really a demon? Is Miko just a girl jumping into conclusions? Is Desmond related to Miko in some way? Leave a review to guess! Thanks for reviewing. Hated the flame though. Anyway, I hope you like the story.**

 **I own nothing, except for my OC Desmond and the idea.**

* * *

Miko stared outside the window making sure that Desmond wasn't following her in the car of death itself! Miko smiled in relief. "Phew! And what was that Bulkhead?" she asked.

Bulkhead groaned. "Who is he? Is he some advanced teacher or something?" the wrecker asked.

Miko was so shocked that she let Bulkhead get full control at his car form. "Um… My new teacher, who Optimus would say is peculiar," she replied.

Bulkhead cocked his head. "Miko, I know that's not it. What's bothering you?"

Miko opened up her mouth "I think teachersademonfromHellandiscomeingtokillme,ordragmedown!" she said really fast.

Bulkhead blinked. "Miko, your teacher is not a demon. You're just overreacting," he said. Bulkhead could understand people who talked really fast, after meeting Blurr, you would have to get used to it.

Miko looked down. "Bulk, he has red eyes," she said in a soft, innocent tone.

Bulkhead sighed. "Miko, say, if I had red eyes, does that make me a Decepticon?"

"Yes," Miko said blankly.

"Miko, repeat after me, your teacher is not a demon," Bulkhead said.

Well, Miko repeated those words but it still didn't change her mind. "Bulk, can you drive me home? I have a headache," she said suddenly.

* * *

At Miko's House

Miko called Jack and Raf over. Jack faced palmed at what Miko's 'theory' was.

"Miko! Let it go! He is not a demon! Give the guy a chance!" Jack yelled at the 15 year old.

Miko glared at Jack. "Jack, I can't get him off of my mind! It's like I'm poisoned!"

Raf paused. "Miko, do have a crush on your chemistry teacher?" he said with a small smile which made Jack chuckle.

Miko gasped. "No! I do not! Ewww! If anything I want to crush him!" she yelled.

Jack and Raf stared before bursting out laughing and singing the kissing song. "Miko. Calm down," Jack said, trying, but failing to contain his laughter.

Miko groaned before her eyes flickered over to a green plant with tips of white. But, her thoughts shattered when Raf spoke up. "We're just teasing, Miko. Nothing personal." he said.

"Hmm? Oh, okay," Miko said totally not interested in what they had to say.

* * *

Desmond settled down in his red chair as he glanced at the picture of Miko, hung on a board.

Desmond let out a slight chuckle before drinking his tea. "Soon. Soon Miss Nakadai." he said.

* * *

Morning, At School

Miko glanced at the bag she had in her hand. Miko smirked as she walked into her classroom.

She stared at Desmond who was writing on the chalkboard. He turned to look at her "Hello Miss Nakadai. You're here early. How's your day so far?" Desmond asked.

Miko beamed. "Fine! How are you doing!" she said with a fake smile.

Desmond cocked his head. "I am doing quite well. Is something wrong?"

Miko knew he was faking his concern. It was always that way in TV shows. "No. Why would you think that?" she asked in a squeaky tone.

"There's something off about you. But, class will be starting soon. So please take a

seat," Desmond said sternly.

Miko nodded as she grabbed the back seat. I do not want to be close to him… But wait, my plan won't work if I'm not next to him. She thought to herself.

Miko got up and sat at the front seat., This is going to be great! She thought to herself.

* * *

Class Started

Miko sat in her seat with the 'innocent look' on her face. Desmond knew something was up with the strange girl, so he got closer to her, but he wasn't expecting to receive a lump of...sage, right into his face. Desmond accidentally stabbed the palm of his hand with his pen, and that's what made him scream.

Miko smiled. It's working! Beat that! I was right! She thought to herself. Desmond got a hold of Miko's hand and pinned it down; the 15 year old didn't even know he had such strength.

Miko stared at him with wide eyes. "Am I in detention?" she asked, although, she already knew the answer to that.

Desmond growled as he bandaged his hand which was pouring out a load of blood. "Yes. Miss Nakadai. Yes, you are." he said emotionlessly.

All the kids in the room went silent. Don't tick Mr. Desmond off, and to no one's surprise, Miko ticked him off. One kid had his hand over his mouth in shock, the other kid right next to him was biting his nails, while the other one was chewing on her hair.

Miko smiled sheepishly as the bell rang for lunch. All the kids zipped out of the classroom. Miko went to get up until Desmond spoke up "Miss Nakadai, you remain where you are seated." he said in a stern tone.

Miko gulped.

"What was that all about?! Miss Nakadai, you are putting me through murder, and my life is as hard as it is, so please don't make my life more difficult," Desmond said.

"I didn't know your life was difficult," Miko muttered.

Desmond frowned. "What was that, Miss Nakadai?" he asked.

Miko stiffened. "Oh. Um… Have a nice day! Bye!" she said as she bolted out the door.

* * *

Jack stood there not knowing how to act. "Miko, what were you thinking?! You could of gotten expelled, or worse, sent to juvenile!" he said harshly.

Miko groaned. "Jack, come back down to earth. Many people do stupid things, yet they don't get sent to jail, and I doubt doing what I did, would get me sent to juvenile."

Jack huffed. "Miko, just stop. Your chemistry teacher is not a demon; you are clearly just jumping to conclusions. Okay?"

Miko stared in shock. "So you think I'm jumping into conclusions?! Jack! When you see him, oh, you'll see the demon in his eyes!" she yelled as she stormed out of the cafeteria as the bell rang.

* * *

After School. In Desmond's Office

Miko slipped through the door as she started snooping through the place. "No, no, no, NO!" she groaned in frustration.

Miko's eyes flickered over to a drawer. Miko pulled open the drawer and found a black long dagger with a label, 'Emo Gaeilc'. Miko frowned. She did not recognize the language. Oh, of course you wouldn't recognize it! She thought to herself.

Miko froze as she heard the doorknob twist. She picked up the dagger and hid it behind her back. Miko felt like she had to throw up, and yet she felt hot and cold at the same time.

Desmond walked in holding a bunch of papers. He looked up to see Miko. "Miss Nakadai, you did quite well in detention. Why are you still here?"

Miko laughed uncomfortably. "You see, I'm looking for my-Ah! Here it is! Thank you so much, bye!" she yelled as she ran out the door leaving a confused Desmond. He stared at her. Not trusting her, he opened the desk drawers. When he realized what she had taken, it was too late; she was already gone. Miko was panting as she went into Bulkhead's car; he started driving.

Miko examined the dagger closely. "What is this thing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Someone told me to ship Miko and Desmond, well, that would be kind of gross considering that he's 28 and she's 15. So, that's a 'NO'. Anywho, I liked the reviews. Nothing much to say but, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea and my O.C Desmond.**

* * *

Bulkhead sighed. "Miko, what did you do?"

Miko looked at him. "Nothing. I just got a whole lot of evidence."

"Miko! Why did you do that?" Bulkhead said worried that the girl needed a head examiation from Ratchet.

"Relax, Bulk. I'm fine. It's not like he's gonna chase after us. We're on the interstate," Miko said as she looked out the window to make sure he wasn't following them to retrieve what was rightfully his.

Bulkhead groaned. "It's not that Miko. It's that you committed a crime; that's what worries me. Maybe you should just give the guy a chance."

Miko slumped down in her chair. "Bulkhead, I'll return it." She grinned: she never said when she would return it. Bulkhead frowned; he knew she wouldn't return it; the Cons would use that trick all the time, and it would never work on him.

* * *

Desmond slammed his fist against the table. "That little brat! How dare she take that! She doesn't even know who she's messing with."

Desmond's red eyes glanced over to the picture of Miko. The teacher chuckled. "It's not the right time yet."

* * *

Miko was at home googling to see what the labeling on the dagger meant. But, her stupid computer kept on saying 'No results found.'

Miko groaned as her eyes looked at the dagger. "Ahh! What on earth is happening? I'm not cra- cra. Just wait and see: I'll be right about him."

She sighed. Maybe she was just jumping to conclusions; maybe this was a little bit too much. Bulkhead's words echoed back to her, "Just give the guy a chance."

* * *

At Base

"Miko! Why would you steal from your chemistry teacher? Mr. Desmond Chalice seems like a nice guy," Jack said as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You better return it. Or else you could get arrested!" Raf said while Miko pouted.

"Okay. But, what kind of teacher has a dagger?!" Miko fumed as Jack put his hand on his chin.

Optimus frowned. "This teacher of yours, does he seem peculiar?"

Miko opened her mouth to speak until Jack interrupted. "No. Miko's just crazy." He said the last part with a glare.

Optimus cocked his head before turning to Miko. "Miko? Does he seem peculiar?"

"Yes! Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Miko shouted.

Ratchet scoffed. "Puh-lease! Optimus would never agree on that."

Arcee frowned. "Ratchet, these kids didn't even know that we existed. And, what would a normal teacher be doing with a dagger?"

"Miko, you're not crazy. We'll just keep an optic on you," Bumblebee stated happily. "And, on Jack and Raf."

Bulkhead smiled. "Yeah, and if he tries to harm you, call us, and we'll be right there to protect you!"

Bumblebee frowned and then shivered. **"If I said 'if' he is a demon, how can we defeat a demon?"**

Miko perked up. "We've got sage!"

Ratchet shook his head.. "What is a handful of herbs going to do to a demon?" He was getting concerned about Miko's mental stability.

Before Miko could answer, Bulkhead got his mace out.

Arcee was startled. "Bulk. What's up with the weapon?"

"Cee, Miko is too small to fight a demon. I'll deal with him."

Jack coughed. "We don't even know if he is one! Miko could be making this up!"

"Then I'll go spy on him," Bulkhead answered.

 **"I got your back,"** Bee said with a smile. He onlined his weapon. **"Uh. Where are we going, exactly?"**

Bulkhead hadn't thought that through. He paused. "I guess we could start at his home."

Optimus was observing all the chatter. A Bulkhead and Bumblebee got ready to leave, he turned to Ratchet. "Old friend, keep an eye on them for me."

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Will do." He onlined his weapons as he followed after the two bots.

* * *

At Desmond's House

Bulkhead's holo form looked at Desmond's house. His form looked like a tall, dark haired, tan body builder.

 _[This is his house? It looks like a mansion!]_ Bumblebee signed. His bright blue eyes stood out with his pale skin and blond hair.

Ratchet growled. "I can't believe you two are doing this!"

Bumblebee shrugged. _[Hey, if you don't want to do this, then why did you come?]_ He turned around to face Ratchet and blinked. [What are you wearing?!]

Ratchet smiled. He looked like a middle aged hippy, complete with a goatee and a pony tail. His bright Hawaiian shirt and surfer shorts looked out of place with his black socks and sandals. "They're Birkenstocks," he said. "The height of fashion…"

"30 years ago," Bulkhead cut him off. "Black socks. Really? You look ridiculous."

"You're jealous," Ratchet replied. "Miko helped me pick out my outfit, so I know I look good." He flipped his pony tail as he headed toward the front door.

Bumblebee frowned. _[Shouldn't we stop him? Was Miko being unkind when she chose his clothes?]_

Bulkhead ignored Bumblebee's question and stared at Ratchet. "Will you just ring the doorbell already?!" Bulkhead snapped.

Ratchet nodded as he continued walking up to the door; the medic rang the doorbell. Bulkhead and Bumblebee's holoforms stared as a tall black haired man with red eyes and pale skin wearing a black tux answered the door. Ratchet looked unimpressed while Bumblebee gulped wondering if this was truly a demon.

Ratchet cleared his throat. In a formal British accent, the medic stated "I am here on behalf of Miko.."

The man frowned as he interrupted Ratchet and looked him up and down. "Are you Miss Nakdia's father?"

Ratchet looked insulted. "Ba- wha! I would never!"

The man narrowed his eyebrows. "Well then, if you're not related to her or anyone in my class, I would suggest you move along."

Bumblebee perked up as Ratchet growled. _[We know Miss Nakdia! Is that good enough?]_

The man nodded, still unsure what on earth these three men were doing at his doorstep. They were a mismatched group. But, if they did anything weird, he would dismiss them. Either way, they were not gonna like it. "I'm Desmond Chalice. I am Miko's chemistry teacher. And who are you?"

Bumblebee got his hands ready to sign until Bulkhead nudged him and whispered. "Kid, we can't say our real name."

Bumblebee came up with the first name that popped in his mind. _[I'm Spike!]_

Bulkhead and Desmond both frowned at the odd name. Ratchet just grumbled. "I'm leaving," he announced, walking to his ambulance.

"And you are?" Desmond asked, gesturing to Bulkhead.

"I'm Mason!"

Desmond remained unconvinced about their unusual names. "Last names?" he asked emotionless. He wanted them to leave. Do they really think I'm that gullible?

Bumblebee laughed uncomfortably while Bulkhead chuckled. _[Uh, Stinger!]_

Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee like 'really?' while Desmond narrowed his red eyes.

Bulkhead smiled. "I- Uh? Scott!"

Desmond looked down at Bulkhead's odd army shoes. He had to get rid of them. "Very well then. If it is true that you know Miss Nakdia, then tell her to bring back the thing she's stole from me, and then I'll talk to you," he aid as he started closing the door.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead felt something in their sparks that was telling them to get out and leave. Bumblebee gave a thumbs up while Bulkhead said 'sure' and off they went.

* * *

At Base

Bumblebee was pacing around beeping frantically about Miko's odd behavior while Bulkhead just sat there, confused about the way the girl was acting. Ratchet was insulted that the man thought he, above all people, was Miko's dad!

Optimus frowned at the bots' behavior before speaking out loud to his team. "Keep an optic on Miko; also, keep one on Mr. Chalice."

* * *

At School

Miko's feet started shaking when she was going to chemistry class. She never knew what Desmond was like when he was angry, and she did not want to know. Miko saw Desmond writing on chalkboard. He turned around to face her.

"Miss Nakadia. You're here early… again? Now, you've taken something from me. Did you bring it?" Desmond asked coming closer to her.

Miko nervously laughed. "Well, what on earth did I take that you could possibly want?"

Desmond narrowed his red eyes. "Let me make this very clear, Miss Nakadia, if you don't return it tomorrow morning-" he was cut off by a bunch of students coming in.

Miko frowned as she sat in her chair. She wasn't afraid of him. He could talk all he wanted, but, she still won't be afraid.

* * *

At Desmond's House

Desmond sat down as he pulled out a long black sword that had the symbol _'Emo Gaeilc'_ he chuckled as he picked up that dagger and stabbed Miko's picture with it. "Soon Miss Nakadia. Soon you will get what you deserve."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Updates will be slow. But, I do not plan on giving up on this story. I just needed to think about how to put this chapter in. As always reviews are welcome.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except for the idea and my OC Desmond. And the cover belongs to ariatheguardianangel106

* * *

Miko wondered, what if Desmond was playing with Raf and Jack's minds? They have been a little bit off lately. What if they're his minions? That would be bad. The Autobots allies would be the demon's minions. Miko shaked her head. No, that's just not possible, but, neither were the facts about giant metal alien robots fighting a war on Earth.

She'll just have to stay away from those two, or, not be so open about the theory.

* * *

Jack sat up in bed. "Would if Miko's theory was right? Or, what if he really is a demon and put the whole school under a spell?" he asked himself. Gosh! He was sounding like Miko!

* * *

Raf was playing a video game about two people and the one person found out that the other person was an evil supernatural being and had to go through obstacles to try to get to the end without the evil being catching you. Raf paused the game. This feels like deja vu. What if the theory was right?

* * *

Miko slammed her alarm clock that was beeping loudly, and it fell off her night stand. She got up with a groan, not wanting to get up this early. And now she had to see her demon teacher. Isn't that perfect? Miko went to pick up her alarm clock until she saw a piece of paper on it. She frowned reading the neat cursive handwriting. _Go to the Gates of Jasper Nevada Cemetery at 4:30._ Miko huffed. Only an idiot would go there! But, it could be a clue to solving this case….

* * *

Jack got up out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning mom," he said with a smile as June came up to him and embraced him.

"Good morning, Jack," June said planting a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, and there's a letter for you."

Jack frowned as he opened it up. The handwriting was in neat cursive. _Go to the Gate of the Jasper Nevada Cemetery at 4:30._ it read. Jack's frown deepened. It could just be Miko playing a mean trick on him. But, if he were to go, he would bring Arcee with him.

* * *

Raf was all ready for school, until he saw a piece of paper hanging out of his backpack. He just ignored it until it started to drive him crazy. Raf took the piece of paper out. It was in neat cursive handwriting. _Go to the Gate of the Jasper Nevada Cemetery at 4:30._ Raf raised an eyebrow. Okay, he would go, with Bee.

* * *

Miko walked to her classroom, and she Mr. Desmond sitting down reading a book. She didn't know what the title was, but he seemed so tied up into it, he didn't notice that she walked into the classroom. She felt relieved. Why was she here early? She had _no_ scheme or plan.

Well, she was here anyway, so she'll just take a seat, which she did.

Desmond's head shot up at the sound of her seat scratching the floor. He cringed. _Man. That is such a horrible sound to get back to reality._ "Good morning, Miss Nakadai," he said blankly as he set his book down. _She's here early. Isn't that pleasant?_

"Morning," Miko said with a yawn as her eyelids slowly drooped down.

Desmond frowned. "Miss Nakadai?" he asked. As much as he hated her, he did not want her sleeping in class.

"Hm?" Miko hummed not even opening her eyelids. Desmond just blinked in surprise.

"I need you awake for class," Desmond said coldly. What was she doing last night that kept her up?

"Class has not started yet. So, that gives me time to rest," she muttered.

The thought clicked to him. _Class hasn't started._ That gave him time to read his book.

Class went by well. Miko was slowly falling asleep. Miko thought someone tap her on the shoulder. Miko woke up and stared as Desmond's red eyes looked down at her.

"Wake up. Go stand up in the back of the class," he said sternly, pointing to the conner.

Miko got up and went to the back, standing up.

* * *

After Class

Miko dashed out of the classroom with her bag and ran to the Cafeteria.

* * *

In The Cafeteria

Miko sat down. _Scrap it! I have a whole day of school to go through!_ Miko groaned as she rested her head down.

* * *

After School

Jack walked out of the school with Raf and Miko not too far behind. Jack got on Arcee. "Hey, uh, Arcee?" he asked.

"What is it, Jack?" Arcee asked as Jack put on his helmet.

"Did you or one of the Bots give me a note?" Jack questioned.

"What does the note say?" Arcee wondered.

Jack pulled out the note and read it out loud. "Arcee, should we go there?"

"I don't know. It could be a trap," Arcee said to him.

"Yeah, but what if it's something important?" Jack asked as Arcee sighed.

"Fine. Let's roll," Arcee said as she went into the direction that Jack told her. She was already having a bad feeling about this.

Jack got off of Arcee only to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee following.

"You followed us?" Arcee asked as Miko and Raf got out of their guardians.

"No," Bulkhead protested. "Miko said she got a note sending us here. Bee followed us." Bumblebee let out a protest of beeps.

" **Raf said he got a note sending us here. What about you, Arcee? Why are you here?"** Bumblebee asked.

"Same reason," Arcee answered.

"What do these notes mean?" Jack asked as he looked as Miko and Raf.

"Maybe they're clues that Miko's theories _are_ true!" Raf said worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay! I Updated. Thanks for the Reviews and the Support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea and my OC Desmond.**

* * *

Miko's eyes lit up as she stared at the cold, dark, damp, Cemetery. "This. Is. Awesome! This is like some kind of movie or book! What if we're in a book right now? Like… like a Fanfiction?" she cheered, bouncing up and down.

Jack groaned as he started looking around. He pulled out his phone, checking the time. "It is 4:30 and no one has bothered to show up," he muttered as he looked at a Tomb Stone.

Raf was shoving sticks out of the way to see if there was a clue there. "Nope. Nothing," the twelve year old said. He had to wonder why the note said to meet here.

Miko was still excited. "Okay, so maybe it is not a good clue, but it's something right?!" she yelled as Bulkhead smiled looking down at the girl.

"Doesn't this seem off to you?" Arcee asked driving up to Jack who frowned. It was cold, it was damp, it was cloudy. Sort of unusual for Jasper.

Miko looked up. It was off; the weather for one thing. _'I bet Desmond cursed the weather!'_ she thought to herself. But, could Demons change the weather?

Bumblebee was letting out a bunch of beeps. **"Yeah, it does seem kind of off,"** the yellow bot stated as Raf looked at him.

"Miko, how about we come on Saturday, when it's daylight?" Bulkhead asked as Miko raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her guardian.

"I think the Cemetery is closed," Miko mumbled. But tomorrow was Saturday, so it might be a good idea to check it out.

Jack waited till Raf and Miko were gone as their guardians drove off. He looked at Arcee. Maybe he should look around some more. Jack looked up as he saw something hanging from the tall tree near a Tomb Stone.

Jack frowned as he walked towards. Apparently he didn't watch where he was going and tripped. Arcee followed Jack making sure he wouldn't fall into a ditch or something. Jack blinked as he saw a torn up wet note. It said in neat handwriting, _Go to the Jasper Nevada Hospital at 2:45._ Jack frowned, _'Why the Hospital?'_ he thought. He'd keep it to himself for now, not wanting to harm Miko and Raf.

Jack got a text message from Miko saying _'Dude, me and Raf are at my house discussing some plans on how to kill the demon thing. U can come if U want'_. Jack sighed. "Alright, Arcee. To Miko's." Jack got on Arcee and drove off.

In that moment, a black raven that was on the tree flew off.

* * *

At Miko's House

* * *

Raf and Jack were all at her house trying to make a plan on how to send Desmond back to Hell. "Okay, so, we can strike here!" she yelled happily as Raf nodded. But, then the twelve year old frowned.

"How are we going to get him into a Church? Won't he catch on to us?" Raf asked wondering if this plan was good, let alone safe.

"You're right. The worse thing would be if he turns into his Demon Form and takes our souls!" Jack added as Miko and Raf shivered, the idea of it sent chills down all of their spines. Jack, realizing that he had terrified his two friends quickly said, "But, it probably won't happen…"

"But it might!" Miko yelled as Raf and Jack stared at her. "What?" she asked as the asian girl looked behind her to see a black raven sitting on her window ledge. "Oh, that? It's been there for awhile. You guys haven't noticed?"

The two boys shook their heads as they went back to discussing what was going to happen and what the plan was to bringing the Demon back to Hell.

Raf blinked. "So, Jack, we're going to lure him into the church with… Onions?" he asked as Jack nodded. Maybe Miko's been rubbing off on him.

"Here is my plan," the twelve year old started as he drew in his notebook. "Okay, we lead Desmon down here with Miko and you holding the dagger she stole, and then I come in with the preacher, and BAM! Desmond should be sent where he came from!" Raf cheered, happy with the plan he came up with.

"That plan is awesome! But, Desmond is a pretty fast runner and he'll catch up to me and Jack," Miko said as Jack frowned wanting to ask her how she knew that he was fast.

"Well, if he is catching up to you two, we could just call Bee," Raf reassured blankly adjusting his glasses. The plan was simple, but deadly. It should go by smoothly. They just have to wait for the right moment.

"Hm… we'll have to come up with multiple plans to see which one would fit best without one of us becoming Demon Chow," Jack stated as the two of them nodded.

They continued talking about plans for another 30 Minutes until it was 6:00. Miko waved to the boys as their guardians drove them home. Miko didn't notice the black raven flying away.

* * *

Desmond's House

* * *

Desmond opened up his window as a black raven came to him. "So, they're planning on sending me to Hell? I won't allow that," he stated as the Teacher chuckled while the Raven cawed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_** Merry Christmas! This Chapter is my favorite because it was really fun to write.

Jack stared at the note that read _Go to the Jasper Nevada Hospital at 2:45._ He frowned wondering if he should text Miko and Raf about this. After all, Miko knew Desmond the most since he was her teacher while Raf and Jack had never met the guy. Jack let out a sigh reaching for his phone that was on his night stand. He went to his contacts and texted Miko _Found another clue, meet me at the Jasper Nevada Hospital at 2:45._ Jack texted the same thing to Raf. He knew they wouldn't respond quickly; it was a late night and they must be sleeping.

Jack rolled over in his bed and was out like a light. What he didn't notice was that there was a weird raven on his window sill.

…..

Miko woke up at 8:57. It was Saturday and she was pumped that she didn't get to see Demon Desmond. Miko grabbed her phone and blinked as her phone read _One New Message_. She paid no attention to it thinking that she should eat breakfast first because she was _starving_!

Miko walked down the stairs and grabbed a box of cereal and poured it in her bowl along with some milk. She went upstairs to get her phone realizing that she would check the message while eating breakfast. Miko frowned seeing that Jack texted her something. She dropped her phone when she read his message. "How?!" she yelled jumping up and down as she texted back _Great! Where did U find it?_.

…..

Raf was at the base already playing a video game. He didn't know that he received a text message because his phone had died. Raf starred as he saw Bulkhead drive into base and Miko jumping out.

"Dude! You will not believe what I've got to tell!" she cheered as she took out her phone scrolling through her contacts. ' _I hope the message didn't disappear'_ she thought to herself.

Raf walked towards Miko. "Miko, what is it?" he asked eager to see what it was.

"Eh, it's gone" Miko mumbled as she closed her phone. "Oh, Jack found another clue! And, it is 2:40, so, let's go and drive to the Hospital!" she yelled grabbing Raf's hand and dragging him into Bulkhead's car form.

…

Jasper Nevada Hospital: 2:45

Miko stared at Jack who scratched the back of his head, showing her the clue. Raf just looked at the Hospital with a frown on his face. "Isn't this where your mom works, Jack?" Raf asked, looking at the label on the building.

"Yup…." he muttered feeling uneasy. What if his mom asked what he is doing here? That would be bad. _Really_ bad.

"Dude, the note doesn't say go into the Hospital. It just says go to the Hospital," Miko pointed out, re-reading the note.

"Oh, you're right," Raf stated looking at the note that Jack was holding. "So, all we have to do is search around the parking lot?" he asked pointing to the parking lot that a bunch of cars were parked.

With that, they all ran to the parking lot. "This is awesome!" Miko yelled skipping towards the parking lot, putting on sunglasses and a hat as Jack and Raf frowned. "So that people don't recognize me!" she exclaimed.

Raf tripped on his untied shoelaces. Since Miko rushed him, he had not time to re-tie his shoes. Raf's eyes widened as he stared at a white thing that was on a blue car. "Guys, a clue!" he yelled, but was cut off by the car driving off.

Miko scowled as she went chasing after the car. "Hey! You get back here right now!" she screamed running after the blue car. Jack apparently, was a faster runner then Miko and jumped onto the car. He grabbed the note and smirked, but then his face fell along with Miko's when they heard sirens and they were on a busy street.

"Scrap. Apparently the person called the cops on us," Jack said trailing off and grabbing Miko and Raf's hand and running.

...

Jack's House

They read the note and stared as it read _Go to the Jasper Nevada Umbrella Store at 6:57._ Jack blinked in confusion but before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. June got home early, so she walked over to answer the door.

June stared as a tall man wearing a black suit with red tie and bloodshot red eyes was revealed when she opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked blinking in surprise


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I would like to make an announcement. The 1# Reviewer Award goes to Yuna McHill. *Hands them trophy* Thanks for supporting me and this Story. It always makes my day to see that you Reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea and my OC Desmond.

* * *

Desmond looked down at June, his eyes gleaming. "Is Miko Nakadai here?" he asked, smiling. June frowned in confusion. "Oh, and also, your son, Jack Darby, has been causing me some trouble," he added looking at June who put her hands on her hips.

"How so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Was this the teacher Jack was telling her about? Yes, he was attractive. What did he mean about Jack causing him trouble?

* * *

Jack walked down the hall to see who is mom was talking to. It has been five minutes since the doorbell rang, and he saw his mom sitting down at the table talking to the demon teacher. Miko's jaw dropped as a smirk formed on her face. "Jack, your mom could become the Demon's bride!" she whispered-yelled as Jack ran back into his room and Raf was just sitting on his bed with a confused look on his face.

"Who knows, Miko, Desmond could've possessed her!" he yelled as he started to sweat. Miko was trying hard not to smile. Oh. Yeah. This was the action she had been waiting for; but, couldn't the Demon Teacher have gone to her Host Parents house instead?

Miko walked out of Jack's room and peeked over to see what they were doing. What she saw, shocked her. Raf followed Miko and gasped as he saw June, who looked like she was passed out and saw Desmond leaving. That didn't shock Miko, what shocked her were the reptilian eyes that Desmond had.

Jack stared at his mom and walked over to her shaking her. "Mom?" he asked, wondering if she were possessed and if Desmond might've killed her or tried to take her soul.

"Jack," she started rubbing her eyes as she stared at her son. "What's going on?" June asked while getting up from her seat. She felt tired. Really tired. Like someone knocked her on the head or something.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly looking into his mom's eyes trying to make sure that Desmond didn't make a demon contract with her. That would be bad. Extremely bad.

Miko blinked as she grabbed Raf's hand. "We'll be going," she started as she and Raf walked out the door.

* * *

"Why are you holding my hand?" Raf asked as he tried to get his hand out of the Asian girl's tight grip. His hand started turning purple.

"Dude, Desmond could be waiting for us! Did you see June's eyes? They looked darker! And, she sounds odd," Miko pointed out as she was walking Raf to his house. Why was she walking Raf to his house? Miko had no clue.

"Y-yeah. Mrs. Darby did sound a little bit weird," Raf said shaking. Okay, this was starting to get creepy and go way too far. Desmond seems to be a real Demon. And, the fact that he might've possessed June, sent chills down his spine.

* * *

The Next Morning

Jack waved goodbye to his mom as she left for work. Yup. Something was seriously wrong with his mom. She said that she had a headache before she went to sleep and she commented on how the organic tofu she made was salty, while Jack thought that it was lacking salt. And, she told him to leave his window open to get a breeze in when it was really hot and humid.

Jack heard a knock on the door as he opened it to see Miko. "Hi Miko," he started, feeling uneasy as he then saw Raf walk up to his porch.

"Yo Jack, how's your mother?" Miko asked while twirling one of her pigtails. She cringed seeing the look Jack gave her which meant that she wasn't doing well and that she might be possessed.

"Jack, do you want to see about taking her to a priest?" Raf asked with a smile. Hey, it worked on TV shows. And, Demons from TV shows don't like going into Churches.

"Let's just focus on the clue we found," Jack started reaching into his pocket but then his eyes widened. "Uh…. guys," he started with an uneasy look on his face.

"What?" Miko asked looking away from her phone. She was playing a game, not paying any attention to a word that the older teen had said, until now.

"It's gone," Jack said searching for the clue, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his face. "The clue is gone! Someone might have it-" it finally clicked to Jack. Desmond must have it. But how? His window. When it was open Desmond must've came through and got the clue.

* * *

Desmond twirled the piece of paper in his hand with a smirk on his face. "Who is sending them this?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes walking into the direction of the Umbrella Store


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I was supposed to upload this Two weeks ago. Oops. Well, enjoy. Not my best work.

* * *

Miko blinked in surprise as she looked at the Umbrella Store. "Um… how are we going to find a clue at this place?!" she exclaimed, folding her arms with a huff. The store was small. Apparently it wasn't that busy because there were only two cars in the parking lot.

"Maybe it has something to do with the clues?" Raf asked as Miko glared at him, face palming. What did he say? Why was she so upset? But, before Miko could speak, Jack interrupted.

"Let's just go in," the older teen murmured. He groaned when he saw Miko just run in and burst through the doors. The clerk was a blonde messy haired man with blue eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt with a green scarf, and black pants.

"Welcome," he stated with a smile as Miko raised an eyebrow. The man frowned as he gestured to the umbrellas. "Are you here to buy something?" he snapped. Raf looked at the name tag that was resting on the man's shirt. It started with an 'A' and he couldn't pronounce it, and, his last name was even more complicated.

The man noticed that Raf was staring at his name tag and chuckled. "If you can't pronounce my name, just call me 'A'," he said looking around the place. "Hm… what're you kids doing here anyway?" 'A' asked looking at them with a skeptical look.

"Uh… just wanted to see if anything caught our…. eyes?" Jack answered feeling beads of sweat roll down his face. A's look told the three of them that he didn't buy it. But, lucky for them, A doesn't look into people's business.

"Pick whatever you think seems fitting," A muttered pointing to the rack of umbrellas hanging on the wall. A rested his head on his shoulders but then frowned when he saw Miko looking underneath the clerk counter.

Miko turned her head as she saw a purple umbrella that had a white piece of paper sticking out of it. She giggled as she walked off to the purple umbrella and picked up while bringing it to the counter. "This one," Miko stated as her jaw dropped at seeing that it was $29. 65. Miko groaned, grabbing Jack's wallet. Luckily the teen was too stunned to react. She pulled out three ten dollar bills and handed it to A.

With that, Raf walked out calmly as Jack waved goodbye and Miko just walked out without saying goodbye.

A gave them the change and waved good bye as they left. He turned his head, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. A chuckled as he saw the umbrella they took. "Hm… that one," he stated, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

Jack blinked in confusion. "This is in different hand writing," he gasped looking at the paper as Miko wrinkled her nose. The handwriting was different. This time it was in all capital letters. 'Go To The Jasper Nevada Ross Dress For Less'.

* * *

Desmond walked up to the umbrella store, delighted to see that the clerk was still in there. Desmond smiled as he took out a sword and calmly walked into the store.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ Happy New Year, my fellow readers. There is a 75% chance that I will do a sequel if I get to 15 Favs. Yup. Tell your friends, your family, and just people you know.

* * *

A swallowed as he saw the dark haired man standing in the doorway of the Umbrella store. The dark haired man walked over to the counter, his shoes making a clicking sound. A had fear written all over his expression. His heart sank as the dark haired man flicked him over the piece of paper that read: _'Go to the Jasper Nevada Umbrella Store at 6:57.'_ A felt beads of sweat go down his face as he pushed his blonde hair back.

"I am Desmond Sebastian Chalice. But, I believe you already know that," Desmond stated casually, wanting nothing more then to get to the point on why he is sending these kids notes. Desmond didn't wait for a response. "I see that you're sending letters. So, why are you giving them notes? Is there a scheme?" No doubt there was a scheme.

A swallowed, but stayed firm and didn't say a word. Desmond frowned, knowing that he wasn't going to get a answer from the Umbrella clerk. A peeked over and noticed the sword that Desmond had in his left hand. A's eyes widened as Desmond chuckled.

Desmond calmly walked over and put the 'closed' sign on the door so that no one would come in. Desmond tightened his grip on the sword as he grabbed A by the shirt collar and pointed the sword to his throat. "Listen, why're you sending them notes?"

A flipped open his phone and typed in D to the local number. A laughed as he looked at Desmond sharply. "How would I know? I'm just an Umbrella clerk." With that, Desmond raised his sword and swung it down.

* * *

Jack was watching the news as his eyes widening, seeing the Umbrella store clerk lying on a stretcher and being carried into a ambulance. He had a deep wound in his side. A passed out from the major blood loss he had.

Jack blinked in confusion as he saw a red haired woman walking off, her eyes filled with worry as she looked back to see A.

June walked up to Jack and massaged his shoulders. She frowned looking at the news. "Oh… it appears that someone must've had an accident," she said, gasping at the so called 'accident'.

Jack blinked. He was afraid. All he could do was nod. The bots have never faced a demon before. Plus: Jack couldn't say anything to his mom, because if she is possessed, she could warn Desmond 'bout him, Miko, and Raf, being close to revealing his true identity.

June looked down at Jack's worried expression. "Jack," she started, looking at him with concern. "You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?" June asked, but it sounded more like an order.

Jack walked down the hall into his bedroom. A bunch of questions running through his head as he lied down. He glanced at the his night stand. Jack had given Raf the note, not wanting to think about it much and having it not keep him up all night. Well, he was thinking about it more, now that he didn't have the note.

Jack just wanted to relax. So, staring off into space worked. Right?

He looked up at the ceiling wondering if they were next. Next to get hurt, or maybe die. And, who would send them the notes now? Is Desmond just going to pick them off? Is he going to target their families? What about the bots? Desmond's demon form could be really tall and powerful!

Jack let out a sigh. Knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep thinking about tragedies that might happen. His eyes slowly dropped down until something hit him. How were they going to send Desmond back to Hell? They were just teenagers, and Raf wasn't even a teen yet, facing off more than a century year old demon. But, then again, what if Desmond wasn't a demon? Would if he is normal and A was trying to ruin him? What if Desmond didn't possess his mother? But, if Desmond wasn't a demon, then how did he get to run up to Bulkhead's car form and jump onto it? The questions just keep coming.

Jack tried to shake off the feeling that Desmond wasn't a demon, but it just didn't add up. Jack rolled over and closed his eyes. And, for the first time that week, he got a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Raf woke up in the morning and looked at the note. Jack gave it to him, but he never said why he had given the note to him. Raf frowned, realizing that the note didn't have a time on it to where they were supposed to be there. Perfect.

The tween adjusted his glasses while grabbing the note and re-reading it, trying to see if there was somehow a hidden code. Yeah. It was different handwriting, or, it could be the same person just trying to make us think that it's someone different. Now, thinking about that, Raf examined the note closely. ' _GO TO THE JASPER NEVADA ROSS DRESS FOR LESS.'_ Raf stared at the note. Oh! His mom loved shopping there!

But, she wouldn't shop there often because it's kind of expensive. For his mom. Raf sighed as he walked out the door. He told his mom last night that he would go see Miko and Jack. Strangely, she didn't ask where he would see them. Probably figured they were going to their quote 'secret base'.

* * *

Miko stood outside of Ross Dress For Less. Raf and Jack looked at the sign. "So? Are we walking in or not?" she asked in a sharp tone. The Asian girl didn't get a good sleep at all. She was up all night due to her host parents turning on the air condition, making her freeze her toes off.

Jack stared. "Hey… uh, did you guys watch the News last night?" he asked, wondering if they knew A got hurt. He was afraid if they went in, the next person they would meet would suffer the same fate A did.

Miko shook her head and Raf just said no. Jack sighed as he just started walking toward the door. He didn't want to be here. He could be causing another person to get hurt or killed by Desmond. If that was even his real name.

Jack opened the door, the bell on it making a 'ding' sound. Raf walked around staring at the pretty dresses. They seemed new and his mom would want to buy them. Until he looked at the price tag that read $123. 56. Nope.

Jack stared at the woman. She had short red hair that was held back with clips. Her smile was warm and comforting. Jack had to ask. "Uh... " he started wondering if this was a bad idea. "Do you know anyone named Desmond Sebastian Chalice?"

The woman blinked in confusion. "No," came her response as she frowned. "I would see him often. But, not here." The woman then chuckled, making Jack frown. Apparently, Miko and Raf were just staring at the window, jaws dropped.

"Jack!" Miko yelled as he turned around, seeing Desmond walking toward Ross Dress For Less. The store they were in. Jack paled, his heart beating faster every time Desmond would take a step. He wasn't near Desmond, but he could hear his shoes making a 'click' sound, every time he'd walk.

"We gotta hide!" Raf shouted nervously as the woman looked confused. With that, Jack, Miko, and Raf all hid in the clothing. They were all breathing heavily and hearts beating fast as Desmond walked into the store.

Desmond's eyes looked around. The woman just smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked looking at Desmond with a smirk. Yup. He was good looking. Single? Hopefully.

"Oh, I'm looking for three kids. You see, I'm their babysitter, and, they all decided to play hide and seek and run away from the house," Desmond answered. He lied. No doubt Desmond was a good liar. He could lie so perfectly, that everyone would believe it.

The woman frowned. "Kids? I didn't see them at all," she stated. Desmond grabbed her arm as her eyes widened. His eyes were gleaming red. And, Jack was worried that he would kill this woman. Even though, he didn't know her, she didn't deserve to suffer the same- wait?! Jack's eyes widened as Desmond looked down and picked up a piece of paper.

"Oh. I guess I'll look for them… in another store," Desmond said, twirling the card in his hand. He looked back at the woman and gave her a smile as she was looking at her arm. With that, Desmond left. His shoes making the same 'click' sound they all dreaded. Once he left, Miko went after him.

"He's got the clue!" she screamed running out the door after Desmond. Jack face palmed as he ran after Miko. He was scared. Yup. Desmond could just turn around and take their souls.

Miko ran after Desmond, she was so close to him. She was breathing heavily due to her running across the parking lot. She smirked as she went to grab the note. But, it all faded when Desmond turned around. "Hello, Miss Nakadia," he greeted, his eyes a bright red.

"Hehe. Hi," Miko greeted back tugging on the note. Desmond looked down. Miko's face had fear written all over it, but, she wasn't going to let him have this note! They needed it. Needed it more then him! At least, she thought they did.

"If you wanted the note," Desmond started, his grip softening from the note. Miko's eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "All you had to do was ask," he stated handing her the note before calmly walking off.

Miko frowned as she looked at the note. _'Go to Jasper Nevada Cabela's at 12:47_ _'._ Miko examined the note carefully. 'This is odd,' she thought to herself. It doesn't make any sense! Why would Desmond, the demon give her back the note?!

Jack and Raf ran up to Miko, wearing frowns on their faces. "Miko? Are you alright?" Raf asked looking at Miko who was just dazed wondering why would Desmond give her the note without any harm.

"The clue," Jack breathed out as Miko handed him the piece of paper. _'Go to Jasper Nevada Cabela's at 12:47_.' Jack blinked in confusion. Desmond had the note, and he just gave it to her? What's going on? Why would he give it to her?

"Miko, did Desmond just give it to you?" Raf asked raising an eyebrow. Desmond is definitely scheming something. Something isn't right. He wouldn't hand a clue to us unless if he was going to do something.

Miko looked at Raf. "Well, yeah!" she yelled, more confused than ever. Jack stood up, along with Miko and Raf as they all walked out of the parking lot. Their hearts were beating fast, because they had just encountered a demon.

* * *

Miko sat down at the table that was in her kitchen. Her host parents already asleep, and, if she was very quiet, you could hear soft snores coming from their bedroom. They didn't know she was up. She had too much to think about then to just go to sleep. She glanced over at the note and saw nothing. Her eyes widened as she saw a small crow on the tip on the note.

"What does this mean?" she asked herself turning on her phone flash light. It wasn't here before. How'd it get here now? Or, maybe she overlooked it because she was in shock? That still didn't make any sense. Raf and Jack would've spotted it.

Miko stared at the note for awhile. She didn't know what to do. It was like it was pulling her towards it. Her heart was beating fast as she looked at the bird. She ran over toward the computer that was sitting on the desk and flipped it open.

The Asian girl quickly typed in what the crow symbolizes. She sat down and rubbed her eyes when it pulled up what it meant. Miko's face paled, she felt beads of sweat come down her face.

Death.

It meant death.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: I know I disappeared off of the face of the Earth,  but I'm back. LoL With the Final Chapter of Supernatural Teachers!_**

* * *

Miko woke up that morning, feeling more tired than usual. Now she had to go see her Demon Teacher. Perfect. Miko swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her house, grumbling about how much she wanted to go back to bed. She then saw Bulkhead, and that made her day brighter. The Asian girl jumped into the green bot's vehicle form, a smile on her face. "Hey Bulk!" she greeted.

"Hey Miko," Bulkhead said cheerfully as he drove her to school. He listened to how much she didn't want to go to her Chemistry school, but then she said it had to be done. Bulkhead was both lost, and confused. He then frowned when Miko groaned when they got into the school parking lot. Okay, he'd talk to her when he picked her up from school. This was a little bit unusual.

Miko walked up to Jack and Raf, a bored expression on her face. "Morning," she yawned, feeling extremely tired.

Jack looked at Miko. "Now, I'm getting confused. It appears, my mom is going to the doctors, saying that she had something wrong with her eyes… maybe Desmond didn't possess her…" he said trailing off while Miko yawned, again.

"Wait, if Desmond didn't possess her, then, is he not a demon?" Raf asked, the cold wind smacking him in the face. If he was sleepy, he was sure to stay awake now. "And, what about the changing of his eyes?"

No one was able to answer that question, because the class bell rang, thus, making the trio rush to their separate classes. Hoping, that they didn't have any surprise tests.

* * *

Miko walked into her Chemistry Class, seeing that she was, once again, the first one there. The Asian girl let out a groan as she noticed that Desmond stood up from his seat, looking pleased to see her. "Miss Nakadai, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

With that, Miko let out a shriek, fearing that her soul would be taken, or worse, he would try to make a stupid contract with her and she would be forced to stick with him until it was repaid! "You don't have anything to discuss with me, demon!"

Desmond stopped. He blinked, and then laughed, causing Miko to frown. "Demon? Where did you get that idea from?" he asked, curious on why she thought he was such a horrid creature.

"The notes!"

"I was sending them to give you a hint on what I was doing. I stopped sending them when my Agent, known as A came in and took it on."

"What about A getting injured?"

"We will not discuss about that," he stated simply.

"Your eyes changed color when you left Jack's house-"

"My contacts were acting weird at the time."

"Oh… anyway! You possessed June Darby-"

"What proof do you have that I did such a thing?"

"Well, she started acting weird and Jack said her eyes looked different or something like that!"

"She told me while I was there that her eyes were acting up due to her getting sick from a patient."

 _Flashback…_

 _June sighed as she rubbed her eyes letting out a groan. "My eyes are killing me." June looked up at the ceiling while taking a sip of the tea that she happened to prepare on the table._

 _"Oh, allergies?_ "

 _"No, I got a sickness from a patient who had a sickness in their eyes. I scheduled an appointment, but I don't want to tell Jack… he just, he has been going through some tough times," June answered. Tough meaning Jack is having to deal with Cons almost every day while trying to keep a big secret away from everyone._

 _"Hm… puberty?"_

 _"No… something different."_

 _Flashback End_

Miko blinked. She then face palmed, feeling like a huge idiot. Miko cleared her throat. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"You see, I am an actor, and I am supposed to pick a student from this school for a minor role in my TV show. I was going to chose you, but you seemed a little bit stiff around me, so I decided to chose a different person. Do you know a young lad named Vince?" Desmond asked, while Miko, who was looking more confused then she was before.

"Yea-"

"Desmond! My man!" Vince greeted while fist pumping with Desmond. Vince smirked as Miko's jaw dropped to the floor. The bully then flipped his hair in a _i-get-to-be-in-a-tv-show-and-you-don't_ like manner.

"Vince, I apologize, we didn't bother looking up you last name," Desmond said bluntly, but yet made it seem like he felt ashamed. The thing that amazed Miko was that he somehow managed to say it with a smile.

"Don't bother, we're buddies! Anyway, when's the Private Jet showing up? My grandma is in the car waiting to meet you," Vince stated while Desmond and Miko's eyes widened. Desmond knew, that Vince wouldn't be going alone, which, he was okay with. What he didn't expect, was that Vince would take his grandmother with him.

"Yes, we will be leaving shortly," the black haired man answered looking at his watch before turning to Miko. "Miss Nakadai, I will keep in touch to make sure that you are doing well on your grades," he said with a warm smile before patting her on the head. "Also, remember your old Chemistry Teacher, Mrs. Snicker?"

Miko gulped. "Yes?"

"She will be coming back. After getting the news that I am leaving, she thought that there would be no other good teacher there to be able to give you the 'proper' education." Desmond chuckled, trying to keep his laughter in after seeing Miko's horrified face.

"Perfect," she mumbled while Vince was feeling rather uncomfortable. He attempted to lean against a large school cabinet, but, it toppled over.

Desmond smiled. "Miss Nakadai, I thank you for giving me a wonderful time teaching you. It was my pleasure and I enjoyed it," he said. Miko beamed.

"What's your TV show called?" she asked looking up at the tall teacher. She might've warmed up to him. Desmond always had some sort of charm to him, which made her seem to like him more.

" _Church_."

"I'll be sure to watch it!"

* * *

Miko, Jack, and Raf were sitting down watching Desmond's TV show Church. Miko, who kept on rewinding to the part where Vince's character, known as Claude, got shot and then run over by a truck.

"Miko! Stop it," Raf whined while Miko was laughing her head off. Raf and Jack were rather ticked off. At first, it was funny because the three were laughing so hard that Jack had to take a bathroom break, but now, it was getting annoying.

Jack quickly grabbed the remote from Miko's hands. "There," he smirked while Miko chuckled. Finally they could continue watching the show in peace.

Church is a show where Desmond's character, Pen Ghosthive, is a detective who is investigating a bunch of killings that connect to one particular person. It is a rather interesting show, and what made them all happy was, Vince was the first victim.

Miko brightened up when Desmond's character showed up. "Oh, Desmond is apparently friends with my host parents and he will be coming over in two weeks. Since, the show is done and the editing is all that is needed at the moment."

Jack smiled while Raf laughed. They were all right now, hoping that they would see Desmond again.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **I will be doing an Epilogue later today if you're all nice. I enjoyed writing this story.**_


	11. Epilogue

**_Author's Note: Here in the Epilogue. This story was fun to write and I enjoyed it. _**

* * *

Desmond walked out of the plane on his way to Miko's host parents' house. He looked around seeing a white haired woman with tan skin walking by. Desmond handed her a file that held about five pages. Each about the person's background, age, appearance, family, and home.

"Sierra? What is her last name?" the woman asked with a frown as Desmond shrugged.

"All I know is that we need her. Now that we have Vince, we just need two more. If you get Sierra, we send out Lucious to go get his charge. When we finally have them, we'll be free," Desmond said while the woman smiled.

"Why not send Lucious? He's more capable than us both," the woman suggested. She would be more comfortable sending him, because he was more skilled and limber. But, then again, Desmond is also a force not to be reckoned with when he gets mad.

"No, he's busy," Desmond stated coldly.

"Alright. So, Sierra goes to the Jasper Nevada School? I won't let boss down," the woman said performing some sort of selute. The woman resumed her walk until a thought came to mind. She turned her head and looked at Desmond. "Wasn't your original target Miko Nakadai?"

"Yes, but she has Metal Objects on her side. I would not want to start another war and blow up this cursed planet when we still need to find two more humans."

The woman nodded before walking off. Her shoes making the same click sound that Desmond's did, sending off a creepy affect. Her eyes were a violet purple, and for some odd reason, she had fangs. She seemed rather gloomy and bored, but yet elegant _. 'I shall not let you down, master. If it was it takes to be free, I will not fail!' She thought to herself._

The woman walked out of the airport, the sun kissing her face. She winced but felt no pain to what she would normally feel. She smiled wide, yet not too wide to where unwanted people could see her fangs. "I am coming for you, Miss Sierra."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I am not doing a sequel. I love leaving my readers hanging on stuff like this. The rest is up to you._**

 ** _Also, I would like to thank all of you, especially Yuna-Mchill for reading this story and reviewing. You all have been so supportive. This story was rough but a blessing. Thank you for reading this. Now, it is time I take my leave. *Puts on cape and walks off*_**

- ** _Master_**


End file.
